


Red Hoodie

by susanjynn



Series: Eddsworld [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susanjynn/pseuds/susanjynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't believe Tord is leaving."</p><p> After Tord left his old friends in England, around 5 years went by, he unexpectedly came back to London from Norway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this must be my first EW fic here!  
> Before I start; I'm not good at English, so please understand me and also your support is greatly appreciated :)  
> So here we go! Don't expect anything from me because I'm not a good fanfic writer XP  
> Anyway, Enjoy! :D XD

* * *

 

"Hello, there."

A man greeted him delightfully, and walked into the dark room. He slowly lifted his head to see the man when he heard a door opened, narrowed his eyes because of sudden lights from out the door, and when the door closed, he couldn't see anything in the darkness but he could feel where the man was by hearing those sounds the man made when he walked into the room. He was bound to an old chair; when he moved-he only made just a little move-it creaked creepily, so he didn't move after then. The man was coming slowly to him; steps sounded.

"Sorry about that old chair,"

The man said sarcastically. Now he could feel that the man was very close to him.

"And... for binding you, also." The man added. "But I could never have a chance to talk with you if I didn't bind you."

"I have a talk when I want to." He replied with a cold voice. He suddenly noticed that the man was giving him an interested look.

"But it's much more fun in this way, isn't it." The man said simply, then started to walk around him in circle, slowly. "Hmm... Let me know the reason why you ever try to run away from me." The man started playfully.

"Why would I run away from you?" He said in an offensive way. "I never run away from anything. I just don't want to waste my time."

"It's not a waste, you know." The man stopped and looked around. "By the way, is it too dark here? You must be very hard to see me." The man looked far behind him. "Do you want me to turn on the light?"

"No need your kindness," He kept his cold tone. Why does he have to be caught in here like for an hour? He started to feel annoyed; he was already tired of waiting. "How much more do I have to wait like this? I'm tired, so just tell me what do you want."

"I won't tell you," The man replied. "But she will. You'll gonna wait more, she's not here yet."

"Who?" He asked uncomfortably. But the man kept silence. "Who's she?" He asked once again.

"Oh, don't be silly, you know her." The man smirked. "Connie."

He hold his breath when he heard her name slipping out of the man's lips. Connie; she was another problem.

"You better wait and say nothing till she comes," the man said one last time and turned back, walked away from him, leaving him alone in the pitch-dark room. "Good luck with that, Red Hoodie. Shall I just call you Tord?"

The man turned on the light, making Tord frown. The light was so bright...; he tried hard to see the man but the only thing he faintly saw was his silhouette. He lost the man in a second. The man was no mire in this room.

Tord sighed.


End file.
